Bashin Episode 08
The eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Bashin's class is going to Kyoto on a trip, but Meganeko is left behind. Summary While watching Battle Spirits TV, Aibou likens the immaturity of Commentator-san to Bashin. Thinking that Bashin still isn't awake for school, he goes to his room. However, Aibou realizes that Bashin already left, as it was the day of his class trip to Kyoto, and rushes out to catch up Meanwhile, Meganeko did oversleep. She scrambles to get her things ready and catch the bus on time. Her grandfather was anticipating a day to relax once Meganeko was gone, but when he opens the door, he throws out his back and falls. When Meganeko notices, she's too upset to leave. Fortunately, Bashin's mother finds him, and takes him to the hospital. Meganeko tries to make it to school, but is next distracted by a huge amount of traffic. A nazo-otona, who was delivering high-ranker passes but got lost, was partially responsible for this. The bus soon leaves, and Bashin and his classmates are excited to meet the rumored bus guide. However, the guide turns out to be an AI, to everyone's disappointment. Bashin turns to talk to Meganeko about it, only to realize she's gone. Because the bus guide refuses to turn around, Bashin gets off it to look for her on his own. He finds Meganeko back at the school, but realizes they have no way of getting to Kyoto now. The buses stop temporarily, near a Battle Spirits Center. Striker meets Card Sensei there, and asks him where Bashin is. Finding out that he and Meganeko were left behind, Striker is furious, and challenges Card Sensei to a match, to make him to back and look for them. Because Baito-san happens to be working at that center, he invites them in for a battle. Striker wins the battle, so Sensei is forced to go on a search with Baito-kun in a small car. Bashin and Meganeko, meanwhile, are trying to hitchhike. Bashin's mother finds them, and gives them a ride. They stop for a bathroom break at the Battle Spirits Center from earlier, which the students now left. There, the nazo-otona from earlier attempts to try and get directions from Papa Navi. Bashin finds her, and upon realizing that he's a chosen card battler, she challenges him to a match. Bashin wins, because the Nazo-Otona didn't expect for him to play an X-rare. Though throughout the match, she was only calling him "boy," she says she'll remember his name and meet him again at the Battle Spirits tournament. Bashin and Meganeko finally catch up to Striker and the others in time for dinner. Matches Striker vs. Card Sensei Turn #? (Card Sensei): -On Striker's field is Flyingmirage, Shockeater, and Hercules-Geo, all at LV2. On Card Sensei's field is two Skulldevil. -Card Sensei summons Dark-Witch. -Card Sensei attacks with Dark-Witch. With its effect, Striker's exhausted Hercules-Geo is destroyed. Turn #? (Striker): -Striker summons Shockeater. Turn #? (Card Sensei): -Card Sensei summons two Dark-Witch. -Card Sensei attacks with all three Dark-Witch. Striker takes 3 lives. 1 remains. Turn #? (Striker): -Striker plays The Hermit Wise Tree at LV2. -Striker attacks with Flyingmirage. Skulldevil is destroyed. -Striker attacks with both Shockeaters. 2 Skulldevil are destroyed. -With the Hermit Wise Tree, his spirits are refreshed. Turn #? (Striker): -Striker attacks with Flyingmirage, 2 Shockeater and 2 Beatbeetle. -Sensei's spirits are defeated and his last 2 lives are taken. Winner: Striker Bashin vs. Nazo-Otona (Number Eight) Turn 15 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Metalburn, Lizardman, and Rokceratops. On the Nazo-Otona's field is 2 Skulldevil. -Bashin summons Skelton-Jaw. -Bashin attacks with Skelton-Jaw. -Nazo-Otona plays Poison Shoot to remove one core from Skelton-Jaw, destroying it. Turn 16 (Nazo-Otona): -Nazo-Otona summons Draculious at LV3. -Nazo-Otona attacks with Draculious. Bashin blocks with Metalburn. Metalburn is destroyed. Turn 21 (Bashin): -On Nazo-Otona's field is Skulldevil and Draculious. She has 2 lives. On Bashin's field is a LV2 Lizardman and LV2 Eyeburn. He has 1 life. -Bashin plays Double Draw. -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. -Bashin adds 1 core to Lizardman. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. -Nazo-Otona blocks with Draculious and uses Poison Shoot. One core is taken from Siegfried, bringing it down to LV2. -Bashin uses Siegfried's awaken to move core from Lizardman. Draculious is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman and Eyeburn. Nazo-Otona's last 2 lives are lost. Winner: Bashin Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Siegfried's awaken effect is explained. Cards Used Red BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-040: Darkwitch BS01-043: Draculious BS01-129: Poison Shoot Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-106: The Hermit Wise Tree Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Nazo Otona (Number Eight)- Michiko Neya Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Papa Navi- Tomoyuki Shimura School Official- Mika Matsuoka Student- Ai Horanai Main Staff Script: Masahiro Yokotani Storyboard: Yamato Han Episode Director: Hiroyoshi Aoyagi Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia *Because this episode came before the introduction of Numbers Elite as a whole, Number Eight is simply referred to as (and credited as) Nazo-Otona. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin